The primary objectives of this contract are the continuation of the development and maintenance of a specimen repository function in support of the research objectives of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program (EBP) and particularly the Family Studies Section (FSS). This laboratory support is to allow for the acquisition, processing, inventory and storage of a variety of specimens. This repository will serve as the support function for an extensive program of laboratory-based epidemiologic studies of patients with AIDS and AIDS-related conditions and exposure to the AIDS virus, patients exposed to leukemia viruses, families at high risk for cancer, various occupational groups and other persons at high risk for cancer.